wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Sacred Masked Beasts
Five Sacred Masked Beasts are entities created by Arceus through the creation of the Kagenato. Five of these beasts are described as divine beasts (神獣, shinjū), while the other four are referred to as divine priests (神官, shinkan). It was given to Paul Gekko for the Gekko Clan Ritual. Paul summons them by forming a tiger seal, declaring "Nine Mask Svāhā" (「九面蘇婆訶」, "Kumen Sowaka") and chanting the kuji-in, which conjures a massive mandala featuring each kanji of the kuji-in encircled by nine rings, arrayed in the same cross pattern he wears on his cloak. Each of the masked beasts emerges from a specific ring and the sword of summoning. The Nine of the Genies can grant the wielder of the sword multiple wishes. *Seiryū (青龍; Literally meaning "Azure Dragon"), a dragon that resembles a seahorse. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 青 (sei, "azure"). *Byakko (白虎; Literally meaning "White Tiger"), a lean and slender tiger. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 白 (byaku, "white"). *Suzaku (朱雀; Literally meaning "Vermilion Bird"), a bird with elegant and dramatic plumage. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 朱 (shu, "vermilion"). *Genbu (玄武; Literally meaning "Black Tortoise"), a tortoise with a shell made of overlapping plates. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 玄 (gen, "black"). *Kinja (金蛇; Literally meaning "Golden Snake"), a massive serpent with golden scales. It can bind opponents by wrapping its body around them. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 空 (kū, "sky"). *Tennyo (天女; Literally meaning "Celestial Maiden"), an angelic priestess with flowing robes. It uses translucent ribbons to whip at opponents. Like the Kinja, it can also bind opponents. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 玉 (gyoku, "jewel"). *Shinigami (死神; Literally meaning "Death God"), a priest that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. A swing of this scythe unleashes sickle-like energy waves which drain targets of their chakra once they have passed through them. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 三 (san, "three"). *Hokuto Sennin (北斗仙人; Literally meaning "Northern Sage"), a priest with a fox staff. In unison with the Nanto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 北 (hoku, "north"). *Nanto Sennin (南斗仙人; Literally meaning "Southern Sage"), the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 南 (nan, "south"). 'Abilities' *Long Life Span: The Five Genies and the two priest and priestess is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Arceus for 10,000 years. *Flight: They were capable of flying through the air at great heights. *Transformations: The Five Masked Beasts can transform into Five Humans (Jafar, Raikou Shimizu, Hotaru, Kyoji Kasshu and Hayate) 'Songs' *Friend Like Me *There's a party in Izumo 'Users' *Paul Gekko *Menma (Formely) 'Trivia' * The Five Entities bears the strong resemblance of the 3 Disney Characters, 1 Xiaolin Showdown Character and the 2 Megami Tensei Characters: Genie, Ursula, Fairy God Mother, Chucky Izanagi and Konohana Sakuya. * The Five Entities has the ability to make the wielder's wish come true. Category:Entities